Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid/Archief
Categorie:Archief Vacatures Gouverneurschap Ysselaerden Kandidaten: # Sjorskingma # Cléo # Doctor Magnus Discussie: :Dus, Cléo is al burgemeester van Victoria, wijkvoorzitter van de nieuwe Chinatown terwijl Sjorskingma de wijkvoorzitter is van de enige Victoriaanse wijk :S. Daar klopt iets niet. Doctor Magnus heeft nog geen functie maar ook nog geen ervaring, en misschien bij een wijk/gemeente beginnen? Dan stel ik voor dat Cléo burgemeester van Victoria blijft (er is dan geen wijkvoorzitter), aan die nieuwe wijk werkt en dat Sjorskingma gouverneur wordt van Ysselaerden en Victoria laat vallen. Magnus kan dan kiezen uit één van deze gemeentes hieronder. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:21 (UTC) :Idd, helemaal juist Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 10:10 (UTC) :: sep 9, 2009 10:58 (UTC) :: Ik sluit me aan. sep 9, 2009 12:29 (UTC) Nu al helemaal aangezien (Sjors is Fries) het Aeres een minidialect is van het Fries. En aangezien dialecten geen officiële talen kunnen zijn en er geen officiële dialecten zijn toegestaan moet Skeend binnenkort maar Fries als officiële taal hebben, naast het Nederlands. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:51 (UTC) :http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Requests_for_new_languages/Wikipedia_Aeres --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:55 (UTC) Aeres is dus één grote grap geweest om voor ruzies en verzuiling te zorgen op deze wiki???? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Idd, maar ik kan aeres wel lezen dus het is echt een dialect, in tegendeel tot fries wat een oficiele taal is sep 9, 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::Probeer die hele discussie te lezen, Aeres bestaat gewoon niet. Typ het in op google, wat krijg je? Wikipedia heeft er niet eens een artikel of verwijzing over/naar. Laat staan een andere site behalve Wikistad en MSN Groups. "The language looks like a constructed mixture of Limburgish/Frisian/Ripuarian to me", zelfs OWTB zegt dat het een "constructed language" is, een neptaal. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:05 (UTC) :::Dit was de reden voor al die agressiviteit, om die hoax door te zetten. Ik stel voor om hier een einde aan te maken. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:07 (UTC) ::::Aeres van die test-wikipedia was inderdaad een neptaaltje, maar men moest het zo aanpakken omdat ze anders onder de Saterfriese Wikipedia zouden vallen. Feitelijk is Aeres niets anders als Saterfries met minimale klankveranderingen en een wat Nederlandser gekleurd vocabulair. Zie alle verwijzingen op aeres.wikia: Ærisk en niet Aeres. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:11 (UTC) ::::: Dat zegt al genoeg. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::::::Dit roept problemen met zich mee. In het Nederlands is "Fries" een behoorlijk warrige term. Doch stel ik voor om Aeres met Fries te verplaatsen omdat het misschien handiger is. Westlauwer-Fries en Saterlands zijn onderling niet verstaanbaar maar wel onderling redelijk leesbaar en deze wiki is in eerste instantie om te lezen è. Dus, Aeres -> Fries? --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:15 (UTC) In ieder geval wordt Aeres afgeschaft, dus het NL zal de enige officiële taal zijn tot de volkstelling (die ik ga houden na de aanname v/d grondwet). Dan mag Sjors beslissen of hij er een Friese plaats van wil maken of niet. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :Dat gaat te ver. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:20 (UTC) ::Sjors is zelf Fries. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:22 (UTC) Mag ik er even op wijzen dat geen enkele kandidaat hierboven een huis in Skeend heeft en dus geen gouverneur kan worden? --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:17 (UTC) :Moet je een huis hebben? Volgens mij niet. Ik had het ook niet bij Esdoornheuvels. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:18 (UTC) ::Het is wel zo logisch.. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:20 (UTC) :Ik heb alleen een huis in Wikistad, in de wijk Tinge... en een goedlopend restaurant. Ik mag dunkt me twee huizen hebben, dan graag ook één in Skeend voor Dr. Magnus. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 05:46 (UTC) Hierbij is Sjorskingma gouverneur van Ysselaerden --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:02 (UTC) Burgemeester Apud Maro # ... Burgemeester Maple Hills (+ Molenbeek) # ... Burgemeester Newport # Dr. Magnus geeft zich bij deze op voor de functie van burgemeester. #: sep 10, 2009 12:59 (UTC) # door de gouverneur van Esdoornheuvels --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:02 (UTC) # ... Gouverneur Nýttfrónsey OWTB (zegt dat 'ie) vertrekt, dus die plaats komt vrij. Wie wil? --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:35 (UTC) # Timk70 sep 14, 2009 14:51 (UTC) #: sep 14, 2009 15:06 (UTC) #:: - Niemand heeft bezwaar dus het lijkt mij wel goed sep 16, 2009 09:07 (UTC) Gouverneur Esdoornheuvels # Greenday2 mag volgens de wet niet van 2 prvovincies gouverneur zijn, dus als hij zijn gouverneurschap heeft af gedaan, wil ik graag zijn plaats overnemen. Wie is voor? (Wacht nog even tot dat echt doorgaat) sep 27, 2009 12:48 (UTC) # Bied me graag aan voor deze taak Big Man sep 26, 2009 22:54 (UTC) :GD2 is hem al, we moeten even kijken of hij nog zegt of hij nog actief wordt of inactief blijft. Btw, Cleo gaf aan op IRC ook interesse te hebben.. laten we ff afwachten ;) sep 26, 2009 23:01 (UTC) :En maple Hills dan ? sep 26, 2009 22:59 (UTC) :: sep 27, 2009 12:55 (UTC) - Greenday2 heeft Esdoornheuvels ingeruild voor Mountégue, Mountégue is vrij. Burgemeester Nieuwvromen Dit IJslands stadje heeft geen burgemeester! Wie wil? --Timk70 sep 26, 2009 22:43 (UTC) # ... Gouverneur Mountégue Deze functie is vrij, wie wil? Cléo # - Beter laat dan nooit :-) okt 14, 2009 12:18 (UTC) # ... Gouverneur/Burgemeester Wikistad Deze fucntie is vrij sinds het vertrek van Jillids. Wie interesse? sep 27, 2009 13:27 (UTC) * Ik zou wel interesse hebben in het burgemeesterschap, volgensmij mag je toch van 2 steden wel burgemeester zijn? sep 27, 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Draai maar weer terug. Straks komt Jillids terug en dan krijgen we weer genante vertoningen en ruzies. Wacht minstens een week voordat je dit doet. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 13:29 (UTC) :::Nee, bedankt. Op mij werd ook niet gewacht. Hij zei dat hij vertrekt, dusja ;) sep 27, 2009 13:41 (UTC) :::Zo zo, sta ik nu synoniem voor ruzie of zo ?, veel succes Tahr, volgens mij betekent burgermeetser zijn van wikistad ook gewoon gouveneur van wikistad zijn :p sep 27, 2009 13:40 (UTC) ::::Gouverneur is dat je over de hele provincie gaat. ;) sep 27, 2009 13:41 (UTC) :::::Ja, er is alleen niet veel grond buiten wikistad :p sep 27, 2009 14:11 (UTC) ::::::Als TahR Wikistad in handen neemt, heeft TahR een groot deel van het OV in Libertas. En heeft hij de twee grootste steden te pakken van Wikistad. Dus ik weet niet hoe dit geregeld wordt, maar ik ben tegen. sep 27, 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::::::Hmm. Hoezo, een groot deel van het OV? Dat heb ik nu toch al met OWV & LRT & OV Libertas :S sep 27, 2009 14:53 (UTC) :O? Ik dacht dat Jillids OWV in handen had. 83.87.2.29 sep 27, 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::De directeur van de LRT en zittend gouverneur van Wikistad. Ik ben directeur van de LRT ;) sep 27, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Jillids Ik meld me aan voor mijn oude baan :-) okt 14, 2009 12:20 (UTC) #Akkoord! Succes ermee! Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 13:06 (UTC) #:Bedankt okt 14, 2009 14:59 (UTC) #Waarom niet? En je oude baan was??? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:24 (UTC) #:Dictatortje spelen van wikistad :-) okt 14, 2009 16:56 (UTC) #... - anders komt het er nooit van okt 18, 2009 09:38 (UTC)